Unfinished Business
by Theninjamang
Summary: Freddie's finding it hard to cope being around Sam after the break-up, believing that he lost his chance with her. But what happens when Carly falls ill and they're both forced to stay overnight to play nurse?
1. iGet Wonked

**_Hey guys, so this is my first crack at a fanfic, and it's Seddie! :L_**  
><strong><em>It was the only way i could somehow get my own fix of them after they ended the arc. So if you don't mind, read and review :D<em>**

**_Disclaimer: The iCarly name, characters and show belong to Dan Schnieder. I own nothing. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: iGet Wonked.<p>

**iGet Wonked.**

"…thirty seconds till show!"

Three young teenagers bustled quickly around the 8th floor loft of Bushwell Plaza, rushing to their respective positions. Freddie, a boy of 17, in a red polo shirt, the sleeves of which were filled with the triumph of his recent work out routine, was running last minute server link tests at his technical station. Opposite him, Carly, a pale, 17 year old brunette, with the slim body of a 12 year old girl, and her best friend Sam, a lightly tanned, sapphire eyed misfit, oddly carrying a full sized ham, were running over the final outline of tonight's show. Freddie, the man behind the red polo and the stocky arms, easily hoisted the camera, and pointed it at Sam and Carly. As soon as he began to countdown, they turned towards the camera, ready to entertain millions of live viewers around the world.

"And we're on in... 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Hey! I'm Sam, and this is my ham!"

"And I'm Carly, and that is in fact, Sam's Ham!" gesturing unusually at the raw ham in Sam's arms, with a wide grin.

For a moment, they both stopped, acting like they were puzzled by something.

"Carls, did we forget something?" asked Sam.

"…we totally did!"

And in perfect unison, the two hosts of the most viewed webshow on Earth announced,

"And this! is iCarly!"

* * *

><p>"…and we're… clear!" announced Freddie, as he put down his camera. "Good job, as always, girls." he said, complimenting Sam and Carly on yet another successful broadcast of iCarly.<p>

"Benson, tell me something I don't know! …actually, don't do that, you'll bore me." jeered Sam.

"Sam!" exclaimed Carly, playfully slapping her shoulder.

"Its fine Carly. I'm a grown man, I can handle it." he said, shrugging off the bajjillionth insult that Sam fired at him. Normally, he'd actually mean that it didn't affect him, but lately, it's been hitting harder than usual.

"You? A grown man? Oh Frednub. You make me laugh!" she declared, pushing right past him. "I'll be in the kitchen!" she stated, leaving Carly and Freddie in the studio.

"I wonder if Spencer can cook that ham..." trailed Sam's voice, not surprising either of them.

Freddie walked sulkily over to the bean-bag chairs, and sunk into the blue one, letting go of the exhausting facade.

"She'll come back around eventually." said Carly, leaning over to place her hand on his hunched shoulder.

"Yeah? And when will that be? When cows fly?" he moped.

"You mean pigs." corrected Carly.

"I know what I meant!" he burst.

Taken aback, Carly took her hand off of his shoulder, and sat down cross legged directly in front of him.

"It must be hard for you. After the split and all."

"You have no idea. I'm around her almost every waking hour! I can't believe I ruined something like that, and it hurts so much more when I see her. I mean, it was easier when we broke it off, I completely understood it. I'm not saying I didn't regret doing it, but with Sam, I felt like it was…" Freddie paused to gather the right words. "the absolute wrong thing to do. Sure, we had differences-"

"And that's why you did it, because you two didn't have enough in common?" cutting in on his ramble.

"I didn't care about the differences though! We should've tried to make it work! Not go to you to fix our fights! I loved… love her." the last words just barely escaped his mouth. Freddie knew that it was stupid to say something like that out loud, and to make it about Sam? She'd harass him with this into the ground if she were here. They left it on good terms, but after a few months of trying to play nice for iCarly, there were just so many unspoken things. Things that were left untouched all because they both came to the conclusion that they were too different. Freddie couldn't speak on Sam's behalf, but the bottling of those feelings caused some rips in his heart. The torment that she gave him lately didn't help. He was weakened, and to let that show was not on his to-do list. Nor did he dare show that he was in love with her still. It was the hardest of loves. Unrequited. Much worse than the love he had for Carly, from the start Freddie understood that that was simply a crush. With Sam though? He actually had a chance with her, that he completely blew, and now, after they've broken up, he's the one with the over-bearing love. You wouldn't see Sam in a situation like this, she was much too tough. He loved that though, he loved that her predominant emotions were mostly anger, mischief and indifference. He loved the way her dainty mouth curled in joy when she saw a large plate of bacon. One of the memories he stubbornly clung to was the sweet face she made when she eats a plate of Pini's lasagne, perfect eyes and dainty mouth completely shut, completely savouring the taste. Carly could see he was horribly deep in thought, and felt the need to say something.

"Look. You made her happy, I could see it in the way she looked at you, like you were a fresh Fat Cake." she said, with a completely sincere face.

Freddie raised his head slowly, sensing that there was a lot more to be said.

"but…"

"But, you two have separate interests! She likes punching, and you like punch. You like model trains, but she likes blowing them up."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We went through that.'

"Listen to me!" squealed Carly. He tensed up, surprised at her sudden outburst. "I'm not saying that won't let you be together. It's just not going to be now."

That cut Freddie deep. Having his fears made real by Carly. It harrowed his very soul.

Meanwhile, downstairs, in the kitchen, Sam was busy. Not with the ham though. But with her second informal therapy session with Spencer.

"It's frustrating Spence! This whole thing makes me wanna…" with a scream of discontent she picked up a banana that was on the counter and hurled it at the back door. Spencer ducked quickly, yelping loudly and hugging his head. There was a large thud as the banana ricocheted off of the door and onto the ground. Cautiously, Spencer rose up, looking back at the mildly smooshed fruit that lay on the ground. Slowly, he looked back to Sam, who was resting face first on the tabletop.

"Sam come on now. You don't need to feel this wa-"

"You think I don't know that Spencer? You think I haven't tried stopping this whole situation?" scowling faintly at him. "God, you're as stupid as you look!" she yelled, getting out of her seat and stomping away from the kitchen.

The couch was the only place she wanted to be, face down, head buried in a pillow, completely oblivious to anyone and anything around her. The moment her face hit the couch though, she knew that it was harsh of her to say something like that to Spencer. Still, she didn't dare lift her head. There was only a muffled apology, and the sounds of her exasperated grunting into the pillow. Her blonde curls fell all around her head, acting as the veil between her and facing Spencer. It was then to her surprise, when his large, comforting hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I know why you're like this, Sam. Acting out a lot more than normal, frustrated at everything."

"Oh, really." with all the sarcasm that she could muster, face still dug deep into the cushion.

"Really, really. You're used to having the control in your life. I mean, before all the pizzazzle with your mom, and you moving in here, you headed straight for the food, not letting anyone tell you otherwise. I even hear it from Carly, she always gets worried about you. Goin' on about how you're always getting detentions for not following what Mrs. Briggs and Mr. Howard are telling you to do. And now, you have no control over what you wanna feel, and that only makes you feel angry,… frustrated."

Spencer was completely right. Sam knew that, but the more she accepted it, the more she wanted to reject it.

"When Carly came back from the lock-in, she told me about what happened between you and Freddie." he paused, letting her sit up straight. "I think I may have been the only one to notice, but before the lock-in, and after you tried to save that kid Nevel's reputation, you were acting exactly the same way that you were now. Overly frustrated, and picking on Freddie a whole lot more."

"Yeah, well that was because after all the chiz we did for Nevel, he had to go and screw it all up again by yelling at that old lady. I had to take it out on someone." said Sam, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"We both know that's not true." he said, with a look that seemed to see right through her lie. "You know, a great person once said 'In order to observe, you must cast yourself out of the clique', and being Carly's older brother, I've always been able to see what's going on, all the subtle things that the three of you put out. I saw the slight glint in your eyes when you lashed out at Freddie back then, like you instantly regretted it. Like you wanted to take it back."

"Well if it's so clear to you, then why didn't Carly see it? Huh? Tell me that!"

"She trusts you. Carly trusted you when you told her it was all about Nevel. It wasn't though, was it?"

Sam was losing it. Part of her actually wanted to admit it was Freddie, but another part of her kicked herself in the stomach for thinking that, but she truly needed to get it out sometime.

"Fine! It's because of Freddie, okay? You happy? I knew, even before I made the mistake of kissing him, that we weren't going to work out! That didn't stop me from being all… pansy and thinking that 'I love him'" putting the last three words in air quotes. It was clear that she was even more vexed by it all. "I can't stop! No matter how much I want to, I can't stop caring for him! I even tried being all sweet and nice around him! But that just got me deeper into the chiz. Before the lock-in, it was so easy! I had an alibi."

"But..."

"But now! After we went out, and split up… it just makes me realise how out of my control this all is. And momma does not like that! We tried to force something that wasn't natural, he was the tech-dork, and I'm… well… I'm Me! We just can't be together! I was wrong to think that we could. So, yeah! Maybe I am just pushing him away. So I don't have to deal with all of it!"

The entire time she was talking, she hadn't looked at Spencer once. Looking at him now, she saw something entirely different, not the zany sculptor that dropped out of law school for a more relaxed life, but a concerned older brother, the kind that she wished she had. His mouth was pressed into a worried line. Just when he was about to say something, the elevator bell dinged. On impulse, Sam grabbed Spencer's face, prying his right eye-lid open and acted like there was something in his eye.

"…Yup, there it is. Just let me-"

Both Freddie and Carly were looking at her like she was a hobo holding a million dollars. They stepped awkwardly out of the elevator, standing still as the pale green metal door shut behind them.

"Sam. Sam. SAM!" yelled Carly, grabbing her attention.

Still feigning surprise, Sam threw Spencer aside, warranting another yelp as he fell off the coffee table that he sat on.

"Oh, hey Carls! Spencer had an eyelash in his eye." lied Sam, trying to make her way past her and Freddie and towards the fridge. Unintentionally, she bumped into the both of them, shoulders connecting in an accidental shove. In a knee jerk reaction, her hand jolts straight up to her chest. For a moment, her own hand almost closed around Freddie's as they brushed, sending buzzes around her body.

"Jeez! Watch where you're going, dork! You're in my way!" pushing him as violently as she could without hurting him.

"Sam!" Carly scolded. "Stop being so mean to Freddie! He's… having a hard time."

"Yeah? Like I care." said Sam, the icicles on her breath almost visible.

Spencer jumped up to cut through the hostilities, the two of them obviously needed to be separated for the time being, the tension in here was almost tangible. In all honesty, he was doing this for Carly, it was clear that she was going to try fix this, no matter what she'd do to herself. Care was her fatal flaw, there was too much of it when it came to Sam and Freddie. Now that there was some unspoken issue between them, sparks were going to fly, and Carly would be caught in the cross-fire, just trying to do right by her friends.

"Freddie, dude, come with me to the Groovy Smoothie, hmm? I feel like some Strawberry Splat." offered Spencer, herding Freddie towards the door. "I'll get all of you your usual orders, sound good? Yeah? Okay. Good." just before he left, he shot a glance at Carly, that seemed to say 'take care of Sam, and make sure she doesn't break anything.' With a nod of acknowledgement, she turned her back on Spencer, and looked at the hurt face of her best friend, noticing a blob of mustard on her face.

"Umm, Sam?"

"Carls, no. I don't need your talk, not right now okay?"

"But Saaaam…"

"No! I said no! It's frustrating enough to have Benson parading around me with those stupid muscly arms, and that irritating cute smile he has! I thought you'd understand what I'm dealing with!"

"I didn't say that I did! I just wanted to tell you… that you have mustard on your chin." rubbing her own chin as an indicator of where it was.

Sam's eyes widened in embarrassment, not because of the mustard, but because she just blurted out something that Carly would never let go of.

"So…" said Carly, plonking herself next to Sam on the couch.

"yeah." she replied, in a monotonous tone.

"Still love Freddie?"

"yup." Sam surrendered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again, if y'all want the next part, R&amp;R, it'll help me heaps with editing. :)<em>**


	2. iGet Sick

**_Disclaimer: The iCarly name, characters and show belong to Dan Schnieder. I own nothing._**

**_Thanks y'all for the kind words, i had this lined up, pretty much ready to go. _**

* * *

><p><strong>iGet Sick.<strong>

Halfway through the last day of the week, whilst the trio were in World History, Mr. Howard was going on about the ancient Mayans and their apparently important contribution to modern agriculture. Sam was, as usual, doodling on her redundant notebook. The droning of Mr. Howard was so boring, that even Freddie had trouble keeping his head up. His dark, smooth, brown eyes were struggling to stay open. As of recently, Sam and Freddie's relationship was relatively civil, Sam was cutting back on the outbursts against him, understanding that it hurt her as much as she'd hurt him. Relieved of this, Freddie started to get a whole lot more comfortable around her, they could be alone together with no awkward moments, just the regular, playful 'you're a nub!' banter from Sam. Neither of them admitted to their true, tormenting emotions yet, but their rapport was almost completely restored. However, sitting idly in her seat, Carly wasn't looking too well. Her normal pale complexion was worsened, with an abnormal flop sweat developing quickly. It seemed that she had grown ill, with a case of the flu. Everyone around her was just too bored out of their minds to notice. That all changed when an abrupt retching noise forced its way out of Carly's mouth. Before she could hold it back, Carly threw up all over her desk.

"Damn Carls! When you told me Howard's lectures make you sick, I didn't think you'd mean this!" jested Sam, sending out snorts of contained sniggers around the classroom.

"Puckett! Stop that!" Mr. Howard instantly remarked. "Can someone take her to the nurse? You know what? Puckett, Benson, you two deal with your nauseated friend! Alan! Call the janitor!"

Both of them tried to contain their delight as Sam scooped up her bag with her stuff and Freddie wrapped her limp, sickly arm around his neck.

"…uuuughhh." Carly managed to groan, as Freddie dragged her out of the class-room, Sam trailing behind him.

"Carls, I know you didn't mean it, but man, do I owe you one! World History is jank!"

"I hate to say it Sam, but I actually agree with you." said Freddie, chuckling.

Something tugged at Sam's heart when he chuckled. It was low, smooth, and almost…manly. Tiny sparks flew in her mind, sparks of anger, sparks of love & attraction all suppressed before the conflicting emotions ruined the steady state of mind she was keeping around Freddie.

* * *

><p>The nurse finished her examinations, and concluded that she should be sent home to be taken care of immediately.<p>

"All she needs is water, to be well fed and some TLC and she'll be back on her feet." declared Nurse Adler. "Is there someone to pick her up?"

Seeing as Spencer was visiting Grandpa Shay, and Freddie's crazy Mom was out of town on an anti-biotics convention, Carly had no one to take care of her.

"Uh, see… Nurse Adler, the thing is…"

Sam gave a large sigh, and finished what he was meant to say.

"Carly's brother's out of town and Freddie's mom is too."

"Yeah. That. What Sam said."

A stern expression masked the Nurse's face.

"Alright, then I guess I have no choice but to send her home under your care. I'm sure two 17 year olds should equate to an adult guardian."

A cracking, sick murmur came from Carly's mouth.

"N-n-no! I c-can take care, o-of mys-" managed Carly, before she snatched the nearby bucket and threw up. Everyone in the room knew that that wasn't true.

"mmm. Yeah, looks like we're going to have to drive her home." Freddie admitted.

"Dibs on driving!" Sam yelled, as she dived into Carly's bag and pulled out her car keys.

* * *

><p>"FREDFACE! I NEED ANOTHER BOTTLE OF WATER, AND BRING UP A SANDWICH AS WELL!" screamed Sam from Carly's bedroom.<p>

"ALL RIGHT!" he yelled back.

It was odd that he was so compliant with her, it must've been because they needed to do their best to take care of Carly. Nevertheless, he carefully carved a few slices of ham that had just a slight streak of fat, smeared them with some mustard and put them between two slices of bread, just how Sam likes it. Just as he was about to ascend up the stair case, he raced back into the kitchen to grab the 50oz bottle of water for Carly.

"FREDWARD! WHERE'S THAT SANDWICH!" Sam yelled.

"IT'S COMING!" he cried out in reply, taking the stairs two at a time.

Now, as Freddie walked in the room, the first thing he saw wasn't the large flatscreen on Carly's dresser, or the coffee table surrounded by water. It was Sam. Her shining golden locks were pulled back in a pony-tail, leaning over Carly, whose eyes were fluttering, accompanied by her many frail groans. In comparison to the pale, pallid complexion of Carly, Sam's plump face almost glowed. Freddie didn't stop there, his eyes were drawn to the Penny Tee she was wearing, that read "Purple Jerk". She filled it out well, the wonders of puberty were working well for Sam, giving her a curvy body that Freddie enjoyed.

"Benson! Took you long enough! Don't just stand there! Hand me the water and the sandwich you nub!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." shaking his head out of the stupor, he strode over to Sam, handing her the bottle of water for Carly, and then stood back, still holding the plate with the sandwich. Again, he let himself get caught in admiring her. The scent of fried chicken and sugar seemed to float along from Sam's hair, to Freddie's nose. That's all he could smell, and if it were possible, all that he ever wanted to inhale for the rest of his natural life. It didn't go unnoticed though, nor did it go unappreciated. Had Carly been fully aware of her surroundings, she would've seen the flattered smile that Sam hid carefully from Freddie. Even though she found it kind of sweet that he was idly staring at her, she still had to maintain their rapport.

"Does it have ham in it?" she stated, throwing him out of his dreamland, shaking his head and blinking suddenly a few times.

"huh?" squeaked Freddie, he cleared his voice with a low cough before he continued. "I mean, huh? Oh, yeah."

"With the teensiest bit of fat?"

"Yeparooni."

"Covered in mustard?"

"uh-huh."

Secretly, her smile widened, obviously impressed that he still remembered her favourite sandwich. Flashes of all the times she hurt Freddie unnecessarily played in her head, bringing back a myriad of clashing emotions. She'd done some horrible things to him, but he stayed, generally polite and civil. Taking all of her flaws, and accepting them. Hell, at one point he even loved her for those flaws. Which was what tore her apart, letting the love that Freddie had for her, go. All the gates Sam built in her mind to keep back the corrupting thoughts seemed to creak open at the slightest sign of her vulnerability. Daring not to let Freddie see her in a moment of weakness, Sam shot up and grabbed the sandwich, shoved past Freddie, and ran straight out of Carly's bedroom. Physically, it didn't hurt much, but seeing her golden locks trail behind her as she walked out, it cut him deep. Leaving him alone with a sick Carly, and the bright lights of a cold Seattle night streaming through the bedroom window. Freddie surrendered and took the seat where Sam just stormed out from, burying his face in his hands. It was getting back to the point where he couldn't take it. Back to when he was sulking in the blue bean-bag chair.

"F-Freddie?" croaked a nearby voice. Heaving his head out of the darkness of his hands, he saw that Carly had woken. All around her, black strands of hair sprawled out, lying lifeless on her numerous pillows. Signs of her recovery were showing, it was in the faint smile that she cracked at him.

"Where d-did Sam go?" she whispered, still in a daze.

Freddie's head bowed down, wishing that he knew the answer.

"I don't know. She just got up and left." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well... What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you go after her?" Carly said weakly.

"Carly, she just got up and left! How am I meant to find her? She could be anywhere"

"No, she'll be in the studio. Sam wouldn't walk out on you, and leave you alone with me."

"She just di-"

"Just shut-up and go get her." she said hoarsely, mustering enough of her strength to motion towards the door. "Trust me, She's there."

* * *

><p>Not for the first time, Carly was right. Alone in the loft studio, engulfed by the blue bean bag chair, was Sam. Anyone that walked in on her now, would see that she was huddled, hugging her knees to her chest, in an upright fetal position. Which was exactly how Freddie found her. Quietly, he stepped into the studio, and with great caution, he approached her, like she was a lioness who would pounce at one wrong move.<p>

"Sam?" he uttered.

He was greeted with a loud groan, followed by,

"What, Benson?"

And like that, he was lost. Freddie came up here only with the intention of finding Sam, he didn't expect that he'd see her like this. He didn't expect to feel a pit in his stomach when he saw her hurting. But he did. It was the first time he'd seen her like this after he and Carly had come to rescue her from Troubled Waters Mental Institution. A kiss fixed it then. But would it fix it now? Part of him said it wouldn't. It would just cause Sam to fix his face with her two favourite tools, her fists. Freddie was certain, from the way the she had been acting out towards him a couple weeks back that she wanted nothing to do with him, romantically at least.

"Spit it out!" Sam impatiently yelled, rising to her feet.

Avoiding what's actually been running though his head, he asked,

"Are you going to stay in Carly's room to look after her? Tonight? Y'know, just incase she needs anything?" he managed to say, pulling out his PearPhone nervously.

Sam groaned, turning his back to him. She couldn't deal with looking at that cute face of his, there'd be too much inner conflict.

"Ugh, I don't know. You decide."

"Fine. If you're going to be like that, then I'll sleep in Spencer's room, and you look after Carly. We'll switch every, I don't know… 2 hours?"

"Fine by me, dork."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." he said, walking to the elevator and pushing the button.

There was a loud and obvious 'ding' as the elevator reached the third floor, but before he got on it, he turned back to face her.

"Hey, Sam. You're sure you don't need to ta-"

"Look, Benson, if I wanted to talk, I'd say so. You don't control me. Kapeesh?" exclaimed Sam, with an almost murderous undertone.

"All right, all right." holding his hands up in a surrender. "You know where to find me Sam. I'm not too far away." he said, finally stepping onto the elevator.

* * *

><p>Walking into Spencer's room, Freddie took a glance at the fuzzy, four faced clock that hovered above Spencer's bed. <em>10:29pm. <em>Given that he already had a lack of shoes, Freddie just dived straight into bed, pulling some covers up and over his body. Blankets welcomed him, warm and snug. All perfect for sleeping. Yet… sleep didn't come easy to him. It had just started to rain outside, and it pounded relentlessly against the windows. To top it off, the girl that he's currently more than sweet on is upstairs, instead of next to him, in this bed. All he can think about, all he has been thinking about, was the scent of friend chicken and sugar that floated along with her. How she looked cutest when she had her shining blonde curls back in a ponytail. The way her eyes shone when she saw a plate of bacon. Or ribs. Or ham, or any meat really. It was the same look she gave him when they had that brief, but wonderful stint as a couple. His mind drifted to the first kiss they had, and then to the kiss that Sam planted on his lips at the lock-in. Then, suddenly, he was back in the elevator.

_"it's like, after years of being at each others throats… when you kissed me, that night at school. It was pretty… intense." _

The meaning didn't fade, he knew that. If Sam were to walk through that door, and kiss him at that moment, he would still say that it would be as intense as the kiss at the lock-in. Problem is, would she do it? The more he thought about it, feelings like that don't leave a person as easily as it seemed to leave Sam. Maybe it was possible, possible that Samantha Puckett still had something for him. Freddie shut his eyes. At least if he were to fall asleep, he'd be falling asleep dreaming of golden blonde curls, an amazing smile, and the stubborn personality of Sam.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R guys, keep the stuff coming. :D <em>**


	3. iOverthink

**_Disclaimer: The iCarly name, characters and show belong to Dan Schnieder. I own nothing._**

**_It's a short chapter, but i needed it to buffer the next one. I still need make some changes to whats going to follow. :D  
>Y'all don't need to review this one, but hey, read all you want. :D <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>iOverthink<strong>

It was almost midnight, rain still pouring outside, and Sam was wide awake. Her face was lit only by the ghostly light of on Carly's Pearbook. There was not a single tell on her face, nothing that would give away what she felt at that moment. No one would blame her, it's not exactly exciting to stay up for an hour and a half listening to your best-friend cough and groan, mixed with the Seattle rain knocking constantly on the window. Obviously, Sam didn't have a tendency to stay occupied and engaged, but it was even harder for her to be awake and alone. Especially with Freddie sleeping just one floor under her. Now, it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Sam somehow found herself watching that one webisode where she humiliated Freddie, exposing that he had never had his first kiss. She watched her young face filling the camera and uttering the phrase that would shame Freddie, worldwide. It harrowed her that she could do something like that to him. It harrowed her even more that she felt that way. Everyone who knows her, saw her as the girl you don't mess around with. The girl that did what she wanted, when she wanted. The girl that doesn't feel regret for what she does. Yet, here she is, wishing that she never hurt him that way.

_It wasn't all bad though. _She thought to herself.

A smile starts to spread across her rosy cheeks. Had she not done that to Freddie, they would've never kissed, never uncovered the small spark between them. This was a rare moment for her; Sam, the tough, hard as stone tomboy, was being taken over, and being replaced by Samantha. The girl who loves Freddie Benson, who feels safe around him, who wishes that he was here with her right now. A girl that regrets admitting to the wild differences that they had in the elevator, and wishes that they never broke up. No one would know that this girl existed, under all the rugged edges, the juvie records and the hardened knuckles. Not right now, at least, as she was alone, save for Carly who was almost cat-like, purring in her slumber. Sam let herself have this moment, to finally admit to herself, and accept that she really did love Freddie. Smiling, she looked down at the glowing screen, and met the soothing, chocolate brown eyes of her secret love. Even from his picture on the iCarly site, you could tell that he was a massive dork, where the only problem with that was the he wasn't 'Her Dork'.

_I never knew how important iCarly was to me till now. _She thought to herself. _I probably would've been in juvie right now. Hell, I might have never had my first kiss with the nub, or kissed him at the lock-in. Or even gone out with him to begin with! _

Like a bullet, a realisation hit her. What would happen after all of this? Would iCarly ending mean the end of Carly and Sam's friendship? Even worse, What would happen to her and Freddie? Maybe the end of iCarly came about because they finally get together and it caused some collateral damage? Or maybe she decides to tell him about how she feels and shoots her down, the ultimate pay-back for all the times she's treated him terribly, and never said sorry for them. At the thought of this, her hands begin to shake. All of this comes back to her, making her realise that she has no control over what happens, she doesn't know what will become of her life. There's nothing she can do, helpless over her own life, until somethings sparks in her brain. A light bulb.

"Momma's not helpless." she whispers, and rushed out of Carly's room. Again.


	4. iGet Control

**_Disclaimer: The iCarly name, characters and show belong to Dan Schnieder. I own nothing._**

_**Anyway, this is the next chapter, following the Sam-centric last one that had realising that she finally has some control. **_

_**So please, enjoy it, and R&R. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>iGet Control.<strong>

Carefully, Sam creaks open the door, and opens it to see a sleeping Freddie, his caring face bathed in the red glow of Spencer's fuzzy clock. Adorable doesn't begin to describe him right now. As Sam crept up to him, she could see his perfect pale red lips quivering with each breath, and the heave of his muscular chest under his plain grey shirt. His trimmed mouse brown hair was tousled, making Sam lose her breath a little.

_Damn Benson and his cute messed up hair! _

Inside, she really didn't want to wake him up, and wreck this beautiful image, but she needed to talk to him. It was time to tell him.

"Freddie… Freddork." she whispered, sitting herself down on the bed's edge, grabbing hold of his beefy arm and shaking him.

_Oh wow. Momma likey. _Thinking to herself, squeezing his left bicep.

Mildly, she gave him a few more shakes, when his mouth began to move in an inaudible speech.

"mmpph, umf, no, Don't …" mumbled a half awake Freddie.

"Benson! Wake up, I gotta talk to you!" shaking him much more vigourously.

His eyes started to open, and Sam caught a glimpse of the smooth gravy brown that were his eyes. It took every fibre in her being not to kiss him right now, Sam even found the way that he blinked himself awake cute.

"mm, what's goin- Oh, no." groaned Freddie. "Puckett, whattdoya want? You didn't make me pee my pants did you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, then propping himself up with his elbows.

"Psh, you can do that on your own without my help." jested Sam.

"Hey! That only happened till I was 9!" defended Freddie, pointing a finger back at her.

_It's like I woke from my dream, into another. Gosh, she's beautiful. _Thought Freddie.

"I'm kidding, you nub!" she said, smiling, causing butterflies to run riot in his stomach.

_I don't even care why she's here, as long as she keeps smiling. _

"Fredward. I just wanted to uh… say, that I'm uh…" it was hard for her to say this, it wasn't something she usually did of her own accord. "I wanna say… sorry." confessed Sam.

Freddie was definitely startled at her impromptu apology, making him question if this was all a dream, pinching himself to check if this was all real. He didn't mean it to, but this made Sam release a sweet laugh. One that tugged at the corners of his mouth, making him smile sheepishly.

"I mean it!" she claimed, slapping him lightly on his chiselled chest. "All that chiz today, and a few weeks ago, I'm sorry for it." Sam let her head drop, she couldn't look into those swirling brown eyes. "I, uh… realise that it was wrong, and that… it must've been a pain to deal with."

She meant it all, but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him what she's been hiding these last weeks. That she wants him back, she wants everything that they had back. But it was a start. It was to her surprise when she felt his hand under her chin, gently supporting it, and lifting her head back into those eyes of his.

"Thanks, but Sam, you didn't have to do this." he smoothly said.

Her head tilted, leaning slowly down till she was lying on the bed, parallel with him.

"Yeah, I know." she replied, folding her arms over her stomach, and playing with her fingers.

Freddie saw his opportunity, and he'd be damned if he didn't take it up straight away.

"As long as we're airing stuff out…" he said, almost breathlessly. She turned her head, giving her full attention. "I really wanted to say, that…" they looked deep in each other's eyes. He almost forgot what he was about to say, losing it in the sea of blue, his mouth hanging open in an incomplete confession.

"Yeah?" Sam said, hopeful that it was what she's been wanting.

"I-uh… it's just… that night. In the elevator, what we talked about. It was the wrong thing to do. We never should've broken up. Even with the differences that we both have, losing you left me in a mess. It got to the point where it was almost impossible to be around you because I would see all the things we did, and what we could've been. When I was with you, I felt… happy. Like I was home." Freddie was glad he wasn't being used as a punching bag yet, he couldn't tell what was going through her head, but he still had something left to say.

"Sam, I love you. I really do, I always have." he finished. "You probably want to start hitting me now," he turned away, forcing himself to look at the ceiling, and not into those sparkling blue eyes of hers. He prepared himself for the pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

_I… he… he loves me. All this time, I wasn't crazy. _She looked at him. _The nub thinks I'm going to hit him. _She moved closer to him, leaned in close by his ear, and whispered…

"I'm not going to hit you, you dork."

"Yeah all right, what ever you sa-" he didn't get to finish, because whatever he was about to say was sucked right out of him. Finally, the two of them relished in the kiss that they both pined for. Their lips dancing a sensitive tango, sparks flying inside them both. She glided her hand over his jaw, while his hand firmly planted itself on the back of her neck, guiding her into the kiss. Eventually his hair was more of a mess, due in no small part to Sam's petite hands. For a brief moment, they stopped, just to look back in each other's eyes. Just the unspoken connection between them, gazing deep into their souls.

"I never knew." Freddie whispered. "I never knew you felt this way. I just thought that you got over me."

"You know, for a dork, you can be pretty stupid sometimes." joked Sam, flashing him a smile.

They shared another kiss, before Sam let her head rest on Freddie's chest, listening to his heartbeat, and feeling his chest rise and fall with each crucial breath. For the first time in a few months, she felt at peace. No inner conflict. Samantha and Sam, her inner sides, they existed as one now. Still, the thought of her future plagued the back of her mind. It wasn't too soon to bring it up with him, she hoped.

"Hey Freddork?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever think about what'll happen when iCarly finishes?"

He pulled her closer to him, their bodies entwined in a loving embrace.

"Sometimes, not too much though. Why?"

"It's just, iCarly's really important to all of us. Like, when will it end? When we all go to college? Or will it die out slowly?" their bodies parted slightly, only so Freddie could look at Sam properly, resting his head on his hand. She continued,

"like, maybe we all get a house together, like you, me, Carly and Gibby. Maybe."

"That actually sounds pretty neat." admitted Freddie, impressed at her forethought.

"Yeah, and we could have like a massive fridge, that's always stocked." Freddie swore he could see drool escaping from the edge of Sam's mouth.

"Oh, and we could have a whole new studio, with our own 6 gigahertz network, and fully functioning soun-" he rambled, before he was cut off by Sam, snoring loudly. Needless to say, Freddie was not amused.

"Sam, come on!" he whined.

"Aw, sorry baby. Dork-talk just," she snapped her fingers "sends me right to sleep." Trying to make up for cutting in on him, she continued. "You know what else what'd be cool? Our rooms. They'd have to be the chiz!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we could have a massive walk in fridge in our room, for you of course." Freddie offered.

Sam did a mental double take, processing what Freddie just said.

"Our room?" looking at him with puzzled eyes.

"What? You don't want that?" the worry made his voice tremble slightly.

"Of course I do! Lets just…" shifting her body towards him, laying her hands on his chest "keep it in the present." kissing him softly on the lips.

It wasn't a big deal for Freddie that she said that, all that mattered was that she was here. That's all he wanted. His moment of personal bliss was shattered when he remembered why they was in Spencer's bed in the first place.

"Wait! What do we do about Carly? Isn't it my turn to watch over her?" He announced.

"Well… you could go upstairs and sleep on the floor in her room…"

"or?"

"Stay here and cuddle?" she quickly suggested.

Freddie couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Did you just say cuddle?" lightly laughing at it.

"Oh just shut up and pull the covers over us." she ordered him, smiling.

And like that, they ended up spending the night cuddling together, under the covers. Sheltered from the cold Seattle weather, Sam's head nuzzled in the broadness of Freddie's chest, and his mouth resting softly on her forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what did you guys think? They finally admit their emotions to each other. Don't get too comfortable with it though…<strong>_


	5. iDon't Believe It

_**Disclaimer: The iCarly name, characters and show belong to Dan Schnieder. I own nothing.**_

_**This took some work, and heavy self-editing, but only because this is a major chapter. Enjoy, or don't enjoy it, as I suspect some of you might. ;) **_

_**R&R and all that jazz. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>iDon't Believe It.<strong>

Warm beams of sunlight briefly graced Carly's pale face, just enough to gently rouse her from her recuperative slumber. Her eyes took a while to focus, barely aware that she was in her own room. Yesterday to her, came in flashes of semiconscious memories. Throwing up in class, in the Nurse's office, getting carried up the stairs into her apartment by Freddie, the faint memory of Sam whispering 'Momma's got you now, momma's gonna take care you.' which she found as equally disturbing as it was comforting. The biggest chunk she could recall was seeing Freddie by her side, head covered by his hands, and telling him to go find Sam. After that, it was just darkness; she must've slept soundly through the night. As her senses came about, Carly lifted her head, looking down to the couches on the other side of the room. Two things surprised her: her nausea was gone, and so was Sam and Freddie. Slowly, she scanned the room, spotting Sam's mattress, lying just behind the couches, a plate of bread crumbs that must've been Sam's dinner, and one of Sam's worn out shoes.

_They have to be somewhere around here… _

It took all of her strength, and the blankets that she had, to get out of bed. Frailly, like an old woman wrapped in bed-sheets, she shuffled towards her bedroom door in search of her two best friends.

One floor down, her best-friends asleep in each other's arms, like newlyweds. Freddie, in the same grey shirt he wore to bed, had his slumbering head nuzzling into Sam's neck, his arm wrapped around her, their hands intertwined. Had he awakened now, he would've had a lot of trouble discerning between his dream and reality. They were almost one in the same. Gradually, he started to seep back into reality, flickering his eyes open several times, realising that he was still in bed with Sam, her purple hair tie inches from his face, tangled in her springy blonde locks. The all too familiar scent of sugar and fried chicken wafting from them. Like he was pulling back a golden curtain, he brushed aside the hair that covered her face. Expecting to see her gracefully sleeping.

"Oh." muttered Freddie, as he saw Sam's open mouth drooling all over Spencer's pillow. "She wouldn't be Sam otherwise." he smiled to himself, kissing her on the forehead.

_I should probably check up on Carly. But I really don't want to leave her. _He thought, looking at Sam sleepily drooling on the pillow. _Eh, she won't wake up for while, I could __easily_ _sneak back in before she wakes up. _

With half a heart, he detached himself from Sam, lifting the covers and gingerly letting go of her hand. Cautiously, he planted his foot onto the wood panel floors, and sneaked silently towards the door. Before opening the door, he took one last look at her. His Princess. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her, wanting to stand there and watch her sleep. But he still had to check up on Carly. Unwillingly, he opened the door, and stepped into the hallway, keeping his eyes on her perfect face for as long as he could before he shut it. Upon turning, his eyes met a chilling sight. In the dim light of the hallway, a pallid girl, whose hair fell in strands around her face, stared back at him wrapped in blankets.

"Madre dulce de dios!" he remarked. It took a few seconds before he realised who it was.

"…Carly?" asked Freddie.

"Of course it is!" she managed to bark, between sniffles and some loud coughs.

"Wha-wh-what're you doing up? You're supposed to stay in bed!" he stuttered.

Using tissues that she seemed to have stashed away in the folds of her blankets, she noisily emptied her nose.

"Well I couldn't find Sam, or you, so I had to go looking!" she sputtered. "Where is Sam anyway? Did she go home? You scared her away didn't you? What did you do!" she berated him, coughing and hacking.

"No! No! I didn't scare her, she's sl-" on cue, the door behind him opened, revealing Sam, rubbing her eyes, surrounded by a golden halo of her own frizzy hair.

"Baby, you could've told me yo-" eating her words as soon as they came out. "heh. Oh, Carly, I did not see you there." awkwardly chuckling.

Her jaw dropped, and because she was sick, she looked like a deep sea Lantern fish. Seizing the opportunity, Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, and looked at Carly.

"We… umm. We worked things out." he announced proudly.

"Yeah, turns out that the nub thought that I didn't love him back." declared Sam, smiling cheekily.

Carly was over-joyed, but it was hard to show it when she felt like the mould that gathered in the deep corners of your shower. All she managed to say was,

"I am so happy for you two!" she exclaimed, rasping.

The fresh couple looked at each other briefly, smiling the entire time.

"I bet you wanna hear what happened."

"Yes!"

"Yeah well, momma can't do that on an empty stomach." looking up at Freddie, she requested, "Freddifer, would you mind cooking your lady and her sick best friend some bacon?"

"I would love to." landing a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm. Nothing better than kissing and bacon in the morning!" Sam rejoiced, leading them both into the kitchen.

There they explained to Carly what happened late last night, taking turns to tell the story. A soft crackle drifted from the frying pan as Freddie cooked the two girls some breakfast. Carly acted like a detective, interrogating and coaxing every drop of information out of the two of them.

"Wait, so _both_ of you thought that the other one was over them?" Carly said, trying to make sense of them.

"I guess so, yeah." admitted Freddie, holding a pan full of cooked bacon. One by one, he slid them off of the pan, straight onto Sam's plate. Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights, sparkling as she watched every individual piece falling in front of her. She wasted no time. With great gusto, she grabbed her fork and stabbed the pile of bacon maliciously. Cramming as much as she could into her mouth.

"Don't you wish she loved you as much as she loved bacon?" joked Carly as Freddie put a meagre two pieces on her plate compared to Sam's stack, which was already half-gone.

"Yeah, but, what can you do? It's Sam." shrugged Freddie.

By the time Carly had finished her breakfast, Sam had already demolished her own. Dumping her plate in the sink, she took a seat next to Freddie, who was just about to finish his own breakfast of only eggs. Admittedly, Sam was disappointed.

"Where'd your bacon go?" she complained.

"They went…here!" poking her in her stomach.

"Oh, yeah… They were good pieces of bacon." acting like she was at a funeral, wiping away a pretend tear.

Sam was relieved she didn't have to hide what she felt anymore, being able to call Freddie hers made her want to jump and dance. On an impulse, she started to play with the back of Freddie's hair, feeling how fluffy it was under her fingers.

_God he has nice hair. _

He shot her a sideways smile, before eating his last piece of scrambled egg.

"Benson, how on earth do you get your hair so soft."

"I don't know," pausing to take a sip of his orange juice. "must be some kind of conditioner my mom makes me use." he answered.

"Mmm, one thing your crazy mom got right besides you." smiled Sam, tugging gently at his silky hair.

"So now, you're deciding to go all sweet on me?" complained Freddie, obviously not serious about it.

"mmm. Maybe. I mean, I could do this…" punching him forcefully.

Freddie cried lightly with pain as clutched his shoulder.

"and then I could do this…" leaning in to kiss him passionately. No matter how many times they kissed like this, neither of them would ever get sick of it. Endorphins rushed through their bodies, tingling their extremities. When the moment came where she leant away, Sam left Freddie in a dreamlike state; his eyes droopy, his lips open, wanting more.

"Don't take this the wrong way guys, but I think I need to puke." announced Carly, running as fast as she could to the bathroom. "Sam! Come hold my hair back!" she grumbled loudly.

Reluctantly, Sam got up and ran after Carly, leaving Freddie to put his dishes in the sink, and clean by himself. A certain serenity washed over Freddie whenever he did chores, letting him think clearer. No guesses as to what he was thinking right now. Or who.

_Carly being sick was one of the best things that could've happened to me. …wow that was kind of morbid. Eh, I couldn't care less. Sam and I are together, and nothing will stop me from loving her. _He thought, grinning to himself.

Retches and groans erupted from the bathroom. Freddie could hear Sam affirming her disgust, and Carly's spluttering. For a moment, he thanked God that he didn't have to deal with it, and headed to the couch after slotting the final plate onto the drying rack. Just when he was about to turn on the TV, a melodic voice sought him out.

"Freddie!" called Sam. "Freddie! Help me get Carly up to her bed!"

With the speed of a bullet, he leapt to Sam's aid. When he got to the bathroom, he saw the disastrous state that Carly was in. Thankfully, the floor was clean of vomit, but he caught the stiffening rank of bile and bacon assaulting his nose from the toilet bowl. Carly was doubled over on the floor, her hair floating lifelessly around her groaning head. The blanket she had wrapped around her, fell limply to the floor, carrying a fresh stain.

"Hand me that hair-tie Benson!" ordered Sam, holding her hand out desperately.

Snatching the hair-tie from the shelf, he threw it to her and she caught it, fumbling it at first, but recovering it mid-air on the last second. Hastily, she drew all of Carly's dark brunette hair back, wrapping the hair tie around it as she did. In all of this commotion, Freddie could only think one thing.

"God, she's hot." he whispered to himself.

Inappropriate, sure, but it didn't change the fact that he couldn't see Sam in an unattractive light. Age must've made her mature somehow, because she wore a genuine look of concern, like a worried mother looking upon their sick child.

"Help me get her up." beseeched Sam.

Freddie did one better, picking her light frame in both his arms, carefully side-stepping out of the bathroom into the hallway, and hoisting her up to the stairs. Impressed at his display of strength, Sam stood in the doorway, admiring the bulk of his arms as he carried Carly up the stairs.

"Oh man, that's hot." tilting her head sideways to get a glimpse of his behind.

After she washed her hands, Sam plonked down onto the couch, completely exhausted. Closing her eyes, she limply dropped her head back and just let herself relax. The past couple of months were hard on her, her mom leaving, all the shit with Freddie… she hadn't the time to just sit and let it all go. Gradually, she began to hear everything, the Seattle wind howling outside, the tiny pitter-patter of rain against the window pane. The sunshine must've been gone. It didn't matter, because familiar footsteps began to tap their way down the stairs.

"You were amazing in there." said a warm, comforting voice.

Strong, firm hands grasped her burdened shoulders, gently massaging them. The moment they touched her, she knew it was Freddie. How could she not know, no matter where they were on her body, his hands made her feel… calm, relaxed, happy. Everything that was good in the world, Sam felt when Freddie laid his hands on her.

"That feels so good." Sam said, almost moaning. "Is she in bed?" she asked.

"Yeah, sleeping. Passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow." added Freddie.

Sam opened her eyes and saw Freddie's gentle face fondly looking down at her.

"Close your eyes. I've got ya now." comforted Freddie.

The moment she shut her eyes, she felt the tender embrace of his lips on hers. Both of his hands relieved of their duty, and reassigned to caressing her smooth face.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" shrieked a painfully familiar voice.

"Mom! What are yo-" Freddie yelped, standing fully erect.

"What am I doing here? Carly's sick, you didn't think I'd leave you two to take care of her!" she fumed, waving her disgusting crocodile skin handbag in the air. "Look at you, your best friend is sick and you're just leaving her to die, and locking lips with this… DEVIL CHILD!"

An untapped rage rose in Freddie. All of the tick baths, anti-bacterial underwear and lack of scissors, he could deal with. But no one talked smack about Sam like that.

"You take that back right now." he barked, pointing a threatening finger at her.

There was a moment of suspenseful silence that followed that. Sam found it slightly flattering that Freddie defended her, even against his mom, but she knew this was not going to end well. For the first time in the presence of a conflict, she was frozen. What could she do? Anything she did now might hurt Freddie some how, if she lashed out at Mrs. Benson, she might punish Freddie. All of her thoughts halted when Mrs. Benson snapped out of her stunned daze, digging deep into her handbag and pulling out a sinister looking device. It had two metal prongs sticking out the bottom of it, but on the top, there was a short antenna. The whole thing looked like a cross between a taser and a remote.

"You've left me no choice Freddie." she lamented, her thumb poised on a red button.

"Mom. What're yo-" she pressed it, and he crumpled to the ground in convulsive shakes.

"NO! FREDDIE! WHA-" Sam wailed.

There wasn't anything that stopped her from beating the shit out of her now. Freddie was already hurt, and Sam wasn't going to let that go unscathed. With a shout of fury, Sam leapt with both of her arms outstretched, prepared to break Mrs. Benson's face. Just before Sam could could grab her, Mrs. Benson raised the odd device at Sam, pointing at her neck. The cold prongs of metal made contact with her skin, sending volts of electricity pulsing through her body. With a thud, Sam's limp body crashed into the ground, her face inches away from Mrs. Benson's shoes. Nothing useful in her body responded to her, only her eyes, but her hair fell in a curtain around her face, allowing almost no vision. She desperately wanted nothing more than to get up and tear her face off for doing what she did to Freddie.

"I knew that upgrading that microchip would come in handy." Mrs. Benson boasted. "I just knew the moment Freddie started developing those muscles that he'd try to act out against me." she orated. "And you, little Samantha Puckett." addressing her paralysed body. "If you really care about Carly, you'll give her this." placing a bottle of pills in front of her nose. "As for my son," she said, her tone quivering. "You're not going to be able to corrupt him with your horrid ways ever again. Good. Bye." she declared, before sticking the taser into her neck one last time, sending her into an unconscious slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, if you want to rage, then do it in the reviews. Thanks for reading, I'll try to get the next chapter up reaaaal soon!<strong>_


	6. iWake Up

_**Disclaimer: The iCarly name, characters and show belong to Dan Schnieder. I own nothing.**_

_**Well, here it is. The next chapter. Y'all gave such yearning reviews, I pushed myself to get this done as soon as possible. Once again, thanks for all your kind words.**_

_**R&R people!**_

* * *

><p><strong>iWake Up.<strong>

Tingling sensations sprang across her body, the first signs of her recovering consciousness. The only thing that Sam could take in was the booming thunder and the hiss of the rain. Which was then followed by the painful throbbing of her head, and the sudden urge to throw up. Holding a hand to her bursting mouth, she ran top speed towards the bathroom, violently throwing up into the toilet bowl. Wiping her mouth, she let her head fall spiritlessly onto the toilet seat. Freddie was gone, taken from her by his mother. This was exactly why she was so repulsive to people to begin with. To avoid this. To avoid being hurt, and not having control over what she felt.

_You could've stopped this. _

_ No, she couldn't have. _

_ What are you saying? Of course she could've. I told you all along, keep the feelings to yourself. Feelings get you hurt._

_ How was she supposed to know that his mother was THAT insane?_

_ It doesn't change the fact you let her drop her guard, Samantha. _

Her two inner sides had taken up arms against each other, seeing Freddie crumple to the ground, and then getting shocked herself must've torn her apart. Unable to hold them back, her tears fell onto the white tiles. While the thunder and the lightning still raged on outside.

_See how weak you are? Don't you ever stop listening to me ever again. Samantha doesn't know what she's talking about. You just can't trust people. It's not you. _

_ You're wrong! What about Carly? She took her in after her mom left her! Explain that!_

_ People always want something. Hell, I bet after she gets better, she'll tell you that the two of you are even and kick you right out. _

"SHUTUP!" yelled Sam through her tears.

Silence. No more inner arguing. At least that was one thing she had some control over, but it was only a small victory. She wante-, no, she _needed_ to find Freddie. She needed to know where his psycho bitch of her mom took him to. There's no way she would be taking him somewhere too far, clinging to the hope that she wouldn't just move Freddie away from Sam, because right now, denial was all she had.

* * *

><p>Frantically, Marissa stuffed her car keys into the car lock.<p>

"Lewbert, put him the back seat!" she commanded.

In his tattered, dirty doorman uniform, Lewbert pushed the luggage cart across the concrete, the wheels sending clicking echoes throughout the underground parking lot.

"Boy! Your son sure is heavy!" commented Lewbert, as he opened the back seat of the car.

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY SON LIKE THAT!" Marissa yelled, her eyes open in wide insanity.

Lewbert shrieked, his arms brought up to his face in a defensive pose.

"Calm down! I jus-"

"GET OUT OF HERE. HE'S MY SON!" she shrieked.

He needed no reiteration, and like the coward that he was, he fled to the elevator. Satisfied that she was alone with Freddie, she dropped her keys into her hand bag and heaved his body off of the trolley, and carefully placed him in the back seat.

"I'm so sorry my Freddikins." grabbing a small pillow from the rear dashboard and putting it under his head. "You have to understand, I'm doing this for your safety." lecturing his unconscious face. "Your mother is the only one that can love you, and take care of you." gently caressing his face, as if he were asleep. With great care, she closed the car door, and fished into her bag to retrieve the car keys, instead, her fingers wrapped around a small container; cylindrical, with a wide cap. Yanking it out of the bag, she looked at the small orange cylinder and read the label.

_BENSON, MARISSA. Risperdal, 4 mg. To be taken twice, daily. _

"I don't need this anymore." announcing to herself.

With great disgust, she threw her medication away, got in the car and drove out of the parking lot, to anywhere but here.

* * *

><p>"He's gone Carls." sobbed Sam. "He's gone, and I don't know what to do."<p>

Carly would've patted her on the shoulder, but as she sat on her bed, coughing and hacking, she knew that it'd be better to keep her distance. Yes, it pained her to see her friend like this, but it pained her still that another one of her best friends was snatched the way he was. Everyone knew that Mrs. Benson was nuts when it came to Freddie. On some days, she'd have killed for a mom that cared that much. But all of this made her want to kick herself for even thinking that.

"Sam…" she began. "We'll find him. We can use iCarly-"

"SCREW iCARLY!" she bellowed. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO IT WITHOUT HIM? I MEAN, WHO'S GOING TO COUNT US IN FROM FIVE, AND SKIP THE ONE?"

Carly never thought it possible, but Sam broke down crying, even more than she already was. It was almost like watching a freak show; you'd never see a moustache on a girl, and you'd never see a person like Sam cry her eyes out. That was it though, Sam was a person, and people had feelings. There was almost nothing she could do to cheer her up, save for magically making Freddie waltz through the door. Although… there was something that she could give to her, something Freddie told Carly to keep.

"Look, he'll be back. I'm not saying it'll be now, or tomorrow, or next month. But that boy loves you. I know because, before last night, he came to me to whine about how being around you was so hard. He'll make sure that he'll be with you, and he'll make up for all the time that he missed with you." assured Carly. "Trust me."

For a brief moment, Sam stopped blowing her nose, and looked up at Carly.

"Open that drawer." insisted Carly.

Hiccoughing, Sam pulled Carly's bedside table open.

"That envelope there?" she pointed out "take it, and read what's inside. He wanted to give this to you before, but he gave it to me, because he wanted to say everything to you in person."

Sam tore the envelope open. It read:

_Sam,_

_I know that we're broken up, but I've been meaning to say something to you for a long time… _

_I want you back Sam. I don't care about the differences we have, because when I'm with you, I'm just glad that I can make you smile. In any way. Even if it's when you give me a royal fizz-bin, or when I trip over something, or because I made you a ham and mustard sandwich. You know I call that the Princess Puckett special? It's true. Every time I see anyone eat ham and mustard in the same sandwich, I think of you. I know that giving you this letter would be a long shot. You're fine with being frienemies, I get that. In fact, I'm pretty sure you stopped reading at 'we're' back on the first line. In case you didn't, in case you miraculously kept reading this. Samantha Puckett, I still love you. Right now, I'm getting the feeling that you won't return them. I already forgive you for screaming in my face, telling me to get out of the way. But I needed to let you know. It's not going to change. If you give me another chance, let me in, I promise to never leave you, or hurt you. Cause I love you. _

_ Love, Freddie._

Like that, she felt an emotion running through her veins that she thought would never return. A warm, safe sensation that only came when she was around Freddie. Clinging to the letter, she looked at Carly, a small smile forming on her face.

"Thanks." she simply said, sniffling.

* * *

><p>The rain never let up. Even as she drove out of Seattle, Marissa still had torrents of rain pouring onto the wind-shield. Spotting a familiar exit, she veered off of the Freeway. The micro-chip that knocked Freddie out still had a cold grip on his conscious.<p>

"We're going to a motel we stayed in all those years back!" she indicated to him. "You were still a toddler, you probably don't remember. But back then, your father, and your older brother…" she paused, taking a large gulp. "They were still alive."

Freddie's unconscious body gave no response. It didn't stop her from going on though.

"I remember you running your head between two poles. You were in there for a long time, took two ounces of butter to get you out of there, your dad didn't stop pulling." she recalled. "He was a good man your father. Your brother looked like he was going to be one too."

Finally, she pulled into the motel driveway, thanking God that there was still vacant rooms. When she parked, Marissa turned around to face him, still apparently oblivious that he wasn't hearing a word she said.

"You have to understand Freddie, I'm not letting you go. You can't see that… Samantha girl anymore. You're my son, and I'm going to make sure I'm not going to lose you." she declared with a hint of insanity.

A few hours later, after she checked them in, and while she was meticulously cleaning the motel room bathroom, Freddie woke up. Instantly, he grabbed the first thing he could vomit in, a garbage can.

"Oh good! Freddie, you're awake." sighed his mom.

Everything was slightly blurry to him, and waking up in an odd motel room made it worse. He spotted an unfamiliar TV set, the bulky kind. The lighting wasn't white and fluorescent like he was used to, it was more on the yellow and dim side. The sheets he lay on, they felt processed and rough.

"Mom? Where am I?" he groaned.

"Never mind that Freddiekins. Here, eat this." offering him a plate with a sandwich on it, the faint smell of mustard wafting from it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mustard and ham." she chimed, walking back to the bathroom.

_Sam. _

Flashes of things came back to his head. Carly getting sick. Staying over her place with Sam, and finally telling Sam about how he felt. Kissing her. The thoughts filled his heart, making him feel like jumping the moon. Then everything else hit him. His mom walking into Carly's apartment, calling Sam a devil girl, and then pulling out a device, pressing a button, then… nothing. He needed to find Sam, quickly, he needed to know what happened. Carelessly, he tossed aside the plate, rushing to the phone.

"…Freddie? Was that the plate! Did you hurt yourself?" panicked his mom as she came running out from the bathroom. "Who're you calling?" she curiously requested.

"Sam. I need to know what happ-"

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" she shrieked. "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CAN'T EVER SEE HER AGAIN? SHE'S NOTHING BUT BAD NEWS FOR YOU! EVERY GIRL IS!"

"Mom! What's wrong with you? Can't you just let me call her? After what you did to me, I'm sure you can at least let me call her to make sure she's okay!"

"NO! FREDDIE, I FORBID YOU TO CALL HER. YOU NEED TO LET GO OF HER."

"NO MOM. NO. I'M NOT LETTING GO OF SAM. I LOVE HER."

In a frenzied attempt to stop him, she leapt at him, screaming. Just as he was about to dial the last few digits, he grabbed the phone and protected it from her with his body. His mom kept clawing at him, desperately reaching for the phone.

"Freddie! Stop it! Stop dialling! She won't love you! I'm the only one that will love you, STOP IT!" she yelled.

With an almighty heave, he pushed her off of his body, onto the bed. Hearing the dial tone, he patiently waited for Sam to pick up.

"Yeah?" answered Sam.

His heart skipped a beat hearing her melodic voice, he knew she was safe.

"Sam! It's Freddie, look I'm sorry about my mom, sh-" a pulsing sensation rumbled through his body, making him buckle at the knees and crumple to the floor. Lifelessly, he dropped the phone receiver. On the other side of the room, Mrs. Benson stood stiffly, clutching the knockout switch.

"Freddie? Freddie! Freddie! Don't do this to me Benson! It's not funny! Where are you! Come back! I need you!" pleaded Sam's voice.

Mrs. Benson grabbed the phone and brought it up to her mouth.

"You're not going to get anywhere near him. He's my son." and then hung up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to send in those reviews! They help a whole lot in driving me to write! :D<strong>_


	7. iMake My Move

_**Disclaimer: The iCarly name, characters and show belong to Dan Schnieder. I own nothing.**_

_**Here it is guys, the next chapter. I'm hoping for another two chapters. :)**_

_**I know I've been updating pretty quickly, and if that makes my writing seemed rushed, then tell me. :L I just really enjoyed writing this. :)**_

_**Anyway, tell me what you think. R&R. :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>iMake My Move.<strong>

Trapped was an understatement for how Freddie felt at the moment, he'd even given up trying to escape after he woke up again this morning, with the instant need to vacate his stomach. It didn't matter anyway, his mom would just press a button to make him pass out if he tried anything. So he sat, in front of the blocky old TV, watching its fuzzy resolution, and listening to it hiss static. In place of the desperation to escape, was a simple longing to see Sam. The need to get away from his mom didn't come first. To see her, to be with her again was all he thought about. He would've gone through all of the photos that he had of the two of them on his phone, letting them comfort him, but he left it on Spencer's bedside table. At least he was still wearing the same shirt that he cuddled her with. On a whim, he gave it a whiff.

_Smells like her hair. _

It was the only thing he had right now. Nothing in this motel room made him feel home, even with his mom in the bathroom, still cleaning the shower nozzle, like she normally would, he didn't feel home. The thing was though, to him, that wasn't his mom. His mom was bat-crap crazy sometimes, sure. But this? This wasn't bat-crap crazy, this was straight-jacket crazy. Had he not come to that realisation then, we would've come to it when she came out of the bathroom, looking directly at his shirt.

"Freddie… that's not the same shirt that you… you uh… kissed Samantha in, is it?" saying Sam's name like it was forbidden.

He knew what would happen if he said 'yes', she'd probably want to burn it. He knew what would happen if he said 'no' too. She'd still burn it.

"Freddiekins. Tell me that's not the shirt you were kissing her in." she smiled, maniacally.

"Mom, it's no-"

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" she burst, her nostrils flaring. "GO TAKE THAT OFF, AND CHANGE INTO SOMETHING… UNTAINTED!" pointing like a lunatic at the bathroom.

He didn't have a choice, either way, he'd lose the only memento of Sam. At least he could do it on his own terms, and not have it ripped off his unconscious body. Unwilling, he got on his feet and walked to the bathroom, snatching a white shirt his mother held up, closed the door behind him, and took his shirt off. The fabric slid past his face, giving him a faint image of Sam and him two nights ago. In a rare moment of self admiration, he studied himself. Everything but his face boosted his self esteem, his Fifty-push-ups-a-day program had given him suitable arm and chest girth. But getting knocked out twice, and having the person you love be torn from you, had a near-horrifying effect on his face. His complexion grew sickly and his eyes were sunk into his skull. He needed out, feeling the urge to escape fill him again. Looking in the mirror made him realise how desperately he needed to get out, and see Sam. An idea came to him, to help him escape, and the key to it was in the palm of his hand. Literally. Putting on the other shirt, he walked out of the bathroom clutching his grey tee.

"Please don't burn it." he said as he clutched the shirt, but really, he was counting on exactly that.

"But honey, I need to. It has her… stink on it. We can't have you wearing that. No, we definitely can't." she explained.

"Fine." handing her the shirt, clinging onto it to sell the ruse.

A hollow, eerie smile plastered itself onto her face.

"I'm proud of you Freddiekins. You're on the way to accepting that your mother is going to be the only person that'll love you, and take care of you." his mom professed. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's girls that I don't trust!" she proclaimed. She held the shirt up to his face. "Now, I'm going to see if they have an industrial washing machine, and a barbecue!" and like that, she went looking for the front office.

He buzzed into action. Her purse had everything he needed to take from her for this escape to go smoothly. Car keys, gas money, and that pesky remote. Wasting no time, he put on his shoes, tucking in the laces, and snatched the purse. Cautiously, he cracked the door open slightly, looking for any signs of his mother. From where he was, he could see both the main office and his mom's silver Prius. Which were completely opposite each other, but still close enough for it to be difficult. The back of his mom's head came into vision, completely unaware that he was slinking along the second floor balcony. He turned into the stairs. Jogging down them until the last step. Hugging the wall, he peered around the corner to see his mom. She was talking to the clerk on the other side of the parking lot. He also saw that the car was just a close run from where he was. So close that he could taste it. His heart pounded. He wanted this to go without a hitch. Finally, he took a deep breath, and made a break for the car. His heart was exploding with anxiety, but he made it there. The drivers door was on the other side, but he still made it. It wasn't over yet though. Creeping slowly, he moved to the front of the car. Keeping his head down and his mother's bag firmly clamped in his hands, he edged his way past the grill. Stopping before going for the door, he saw his mom was getting mad at the clerk. Slowly, he got to the drivers door, retrieved the keys from the bag, and unlocked it. A light burden was lifted from his chest, but there was still the weight of being caught on it. Biting his lip, he slipped into the seat, fastened his seat-belt and checked the rear view mirror. His mom was still fuming at the clerk. There was no better time than this, he decided, and keyed the ignition. Granted, he only had two weeks of driving experience, all at the driving class he had at school, but all he needed to do was get to the freeway, and from there he'd only need to keep his speed steady. He locked the doors, and keyed the ignition, hearing the purr of the engine coming to life. Whilst he carefully backed up, he looked into the rear-view again, and saw that his mother was going back towards the room.

_Good._

Once he was clear, he shifted the car into drive, and drove out of the parking lot.

**BANG!**

A mass hit the window, afraid to look, he kept driving, turning onto the road.

"FREDDIE! GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!" she yelled, running along with the car, slamming on the window.

Seeing that there was a clear road in front of him, he knew what to do.

"Mom, I'm sorry." pressing down on the accelerator, leaving her behind, screaming into the afternoon sky.

Freddie had done it, he'd freed himself from his mom, and after a few short turns, he was cruising down the freeway, with on girl on his mind.

"I'm coming Sam… I'm coming."

* * *

><p>In Seattle, Carly was back on her feet, and ready to do the show. The same however, could not be said for Sam, who was finding it hard just existing without Freddie. Still, she wouldn't let anything stop her from doing iCarly, there was just too much dedication for it.<p>

"Sam, you sure you can do this?" asked Carly.

Sam had been pacing the studio, trying to gather up enough energy to go on normally with the show. It was there, but only barely able to keep a smile up for her to reply.

"Yeah. We don't need the nub." she already regretted saying that. "Let's show 'em some pointless comedy!" she exclaimed, with half a heart.

In Freddie's painful absence, Brad had come in as their tech producer for tonight. Of course, he brought fudge, which she didn't feel like eating. While most girls would find his ability to make fudge and his shining hair attractive, Sam only saw the gap that he was trying to fill. With the tap of a few buttons, Brad finally lifted the camera, and began to count down.

"Alright guys, show's live in…"

_You can do this._

"Five…"

_Just get through this half hour._

"Four…"

_He'll come back._

"Three…"

_You're in control here._

"Two…"

_Oh no…_

"One…"

And with that, Sam couldn't take it. Freddie would've skipped that. She never knew why, but it was his thing. Not wanting anyone see her cry, she ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen. There was only one place she could be alone, and it was just across the hall. Pulling open a drawer, she found the Benson's emergency key, and ran to their apartment, unlocking their door, and heading straight for the fire escape. There she sat, finally giving in to the tears. In two days, she's cried more than she's ever cried in her entire life. Last night, she cried herself to sleep, because she missed him. This morning, she wept because she wanted the bacon that Freddie cooked. And now, she bawled her eyes out because she knew that Freddie was so far from her, with close to no chance of coming back. Crying like this, over a boy, wasn't normal to her. Did it mean she was becoming a normal person? A person that doesn't hit and taunt people. A person that cries because they had something taken from them, instead of tearing it out their hands to get it back. Or was she always like this? Just a normal girl, with the tough exterior that covered it all up. Maybe. Wiping her tears with her red and white stripped top, she felt the chill of the Seattle air creeping to her hollow core.

_Freddie's gotta have a sweater or something… _

Pulling herself up, she made her way to Freddie's room, looking for a sweater. The moment she stepped into his room, she didn't want to go back out into the cold. The whole room smelt like him, a smooth scent, a cross between vanilla and a fat-cake. Closing the door behind her, she wandered to his dresser, looking through the drawers for a sweater. Instead, her eyes were drawn to a pale brown jacket that hung from behind his door, the same jacket he brought with him on their date to Pini's. She pulled it off the hook, and nuzzled the collar with her nose. The strong scent of Freddie made her heart race. Clutching onto it like a child holding a blanket, she brought it over to his bed. It was the closest she could ever be to him, and the thought of her never seeing him again tugged at her heart and her tear-ducts.

"Just please come back to me Freddie." she whispered to the jacket. "For the love of God, just come back to me!" wept Sam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to R&amp;R. :)<strong>_


	8. iCome Back

_**Disclaimer: The iCarly name, characters and show belong to Dan Schnieder. I own nothing.**_

_**I'm worrying myself with the speed at which I update this.**_

_**That aside, I present to you the next chapter of "Unfinished Business." :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>iCome Back. <strong>

"Shouldn't we be trying to go after her?" suggested Brad.

"Nah." Carly denounced while she coughed. "Trust me, she needs to be left alone." handing him a cup of Pepi-Cola.

It wasn't his fault. Brad hardly knew Sam. Carly, on the other hand, knew everything about her, like they were sisters. The way Sam ran out on the show like she did, she definitely needed to simmer for a bit. Simmer in her own thoughts. Obviously, it wouldn't fix her, but the only person that could fix Sam, would be Freddie, and he might as well be on a camel in the Sahara for all Carly knew. Besides, it left Brad and Carly to themselves, something they've been having a lot of trouble doing lately.

"It's kinda weird isn't it?" he stated, wrapping his arm around Carly as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"That we're finally able to have some alone time tonight, only because my best friends were torn apart?" guessed Carly, resting on his chest.

"Yeah… it's also pretty weird that you knew that." he chuckled.

"Well, Brad, we have been dating for a while now. There has to be some sort of connection between us, or else it wouldn't have worked!" explained Carly, taking a sip of her Pepi-Cola.

Carly could feel his head leaning slowly towards her.

"Speaking of connections…" he whispered.

Reluctantly, she backed away, concerned that he might get sick from her.

"Brad, no. I don't want to get you sick." she warned.

He heaved a great sigh, and took his arm from around her.

"Okay, so first I can't see you for a week, then you get sick and I can't take care of you, and now that we're finally alone together, I can't kiss you?" questioned Brad.

"it's ju-" Carly began.

"And I can't tell people that I'm dating a girl like you!" he interrupted. "Y'kno-"

"Would ya let me finish?" she continued, her tone raised in irritation.

Sure, Brad didn't know Sam, but sure as hell knew that he should let Carly continue. Nodding his head, she started to talk.

"I wanted to keep it a secret because… well we got together a few days after Sam and Freddie broke up. If we told them that, it'd be a little awkward. Dontcha think?" reasoned Carly. "Plus, I knew that if we had a relationship, it'd kinda hurt Freddie being around us all the time, because he'd just keep thinking about Sam and him together." she pointed out.

"Lemme guess, you were going to tell them when you found out about them getting together, but before you got to, that whole thing with Freddie's mom happened." he surmised.

Carly shot him a smile, and took his hand in hers, she was lucky she had a boyfriend that understood her.

"See! You get me." she smiled.

He settled for a quick kiss on her forehead, and pulled her back into his arms. They sat comfortably like that for a while, watching Seattle Beat. Eventually, Brad started getting… antsy. See, his hormones, had a different idea on how to spend the night.

"Y'know, Carly, there are other things besides kissing that we could do." he hinted.

People assumed that Carly wasn't that kind of girl, but they were completely wrong.

"Like…?" purred Carly, craving to know more.

She could feel his breath on her neck, tingling her skin.

"Well, for starters, I could go d-"

Four sharp, frantic knocks interrupted him. With great hesitation, Carly got up, and walked to the door. Unbolting it, she swung the door open, to a face that made her jaw drop.

* * *

><p>It was clear from the first moment she felt it, that she was in a dream. Sam, sleeping soundly in Freddie's bed, and wearing his jacket, felt a strong, homely arm wrap itself around her. There was no way that It could've been Freddie's, she was aware enough to know that in reality, Freddie was miles away from her. Nothing stopped her from letting it happen though, even if it was a dream, she couldn't deny that benevolent embrace. Had she not known better, she'd have believed that he was in fact there with her. Because in that moment, all of the burden, sorrows and hurt she'd gone through in the past two days, were just washed away. In its place, was the unique passion that consumed her, only when she was with Freddie. She didn't question the dream, not one bit. All she did was fall into it's graces, and with absolute tranquility, fell back to sleep.<p>

The early reaches of the morning came, there was a trickle of sunlight, but only a trickle. The morning chill of Seattle came gradually, causing Sam to close the jacket she'd been sleeping in. It still wasn't enough. Her hand drifted to behind her head, reaching for Freddie to pull her closer, instead, it met empty air. No one was with her. Everything she must've felt last night, it _was_ a dream. To make sure, she jolted up, her blonde hair flicking around her face like a net. Looking to her right, and into the empty expanse of Freddie's bed, she felt her heart drop hard into her stomach.

_All a dream. Trust you to get her hopes up, Samantha. _

_ Me? You can't have denied that Sam. That was all real._

_ Then where is Freddork? Shouldn't he be here, comfortably lying with us?_

_ Maybe he's gone to the toilet?_

_ Psh. Toilet, right. Don't listen to Samantha. Nothing good comes from it. Listen to me, I know how to keep you from getting hurt like this. _

She wished the thoughts would stop, she wished that she did wake up in those firm arms of his, and to feel the tingle of his lips. And most of all, she wished that he was here. Giving in to herself, she fell backwards, her head smashing into the pillow. It was hitting her hard, and even though she was alone, the tears coming from her eyes embarrassed her. Lifting her arm to cover her eyes, she started to sob.

_ Why can't you come back? _

Suddenly, like someone knew what she was thinking, his lips met with hers. She didn't have to open her eyes to know it was him. All she needed to know was in the tender tingle that they sent throughout her body. Checking to see if he was real, Sam's hand flew to where his soft hair would be. Her fingers met the same gentle tresses that she tugged on two days ago. There were too many sparks for her to stop there, passionately she pulled herself closer into the kiss, firmly grasping his arms. Sure enough, they were bulky and built. One last thing, the final part that would seal it, was his eyes. Reluctantly, she pulled away, slowly opening her eyes. Freddie's deep, swirling brown eyes met her sparkling, blue sapphires. It was him, it was all him. Every bit as real as the boy she wanted so desperately back in her life.

"Mooorning." he sang.

Smiling, he kissed her again. He was there, right in front of her, out of nowhere, after he'd been taken from her, like the past two days never happened. Didn't he know how worried she was? How deeply cut and torn she felt?

_Benson, you nub. _

Impulsively, she balled her fists, and punched him square in the nose, sending him crumpling backwards.

In all honesty, Freddie had expected that. After all, he did know how torn up she was. After he knocked on Carly's door, all of his fears for her soul were confirmed. She told him about how they got Brad filling in for him on last night's broadcast, but the moment he counted them in, she ran out of the studio. So obviously, she must've been taking it hard, but that kiss they just had said multitudes about how him being back made her feel. Then again, she did just punch him in the nose. He looked back up at her through watery eyes, her knuckles were red, but the look in her eyes told him that she was glad to see him again.

"Sorry." she muttered.

Freddie got up on his feet, thankful that he wasn't bleeding and stumbled to her side. Gently, he took her hands and stroked them with his thumbs.

"You know what? It's fine, you punch like a girl anyway." he jested.

She gave a short giggle that made his heart skip beats.

"Oh, really? Me? Punch like a girl? What did your mom do to that pretty little head of yours…" laughed Sam.

"Nothing too serious I hope." scratching at the chip in his head. "Honestly though, I'm just glad I'm back here with you." looking into her eyes.

And so was she, after all the commotion with his mom, and these painful two days, she was thankful that Fredward Benson was back with her. Something did itch at the back of her mind though.

"How did you get back here anyway? And when?" she asked.

"Well, when? Last night, and yes, I was the one cuddling you while you were sleeping."

"But when I woke up this morning you weren't here…" she said, confused.

"I was in the bathroom." he chuckled. "As for the how…" leaning in to kiss her. "How about I tell you while I cook you bacon?" he offered, smiling at her with his shining white teeth.

"Aww, baby! You know the perfect way to get into my heart!"

"Come on! Out of bed, lets go make you some breakfast!" exclaimed Freddie.

"Wait, isn't it Monday today?" she pointed out, still not out of bed.

"Your point?" he said.

"We have to go to school."

"Psh. School can wait. Are you coming or not?" he asked, walking towards the door.

Groggily, she got out of bed, and followed Freddie out the door. Something else was bugging her mind this time though.

"Hey, Freddie?" still curious.

Stopping in the doorway, he turned around to face Sam.

"yeah, Princess?"

"Whatever happened to your mom, and that remote thingy? You do know she could knock you out at any moment right?" she inquired.

"Oh don't worry about any of that, I have the remote, and my mom is back where ever I left her." he explained, before continuing to lead her to breakfast.

Nothing would ever get her to stop worrying about Freddie's mom. Not until she saw that bitch in a mental institution. She had every right to think that that psycho wasn't out there tracking him down at that very moment. Freddie felt the tug that Sam's unmoving body gave on his hands, he took her by the hips.

"Sam, look at me." lifting her head up by her chin. "My mom is out of the picture. Now come on! I've gotta tell you how I escaped!" he said excitedly.

While the bacon sizzled, and the sprinkling rain fell outside, Freddie told Sam about how he escaped to Seattle. Sam tried to listen, but all she could think about was Freddie's mom was still out there. Granted, she didn't have that remote that controlled Freddie anymore, apparently it was in the purse that sat on the Benson's living room couch. Sam partly heard Freddie's story, especially the part where he stole his mom's car, at which a very proud feeling rose within Sam.

_The nub actually stole something! Momma's proud. _

When the bacon was done, Freddie finished up his story, and started to pile the bacon onto her plate. Sam did not waste a second, digging in as soon as the first rasher hit the blue ceramic dish. She must've been so distressed over him the past two days; it was like she hadn't eaten in weeks, which was saying something. Placing a few pieces of bacon, and a fried egg onto his plate, he ate as he watched her devour the bacon. Freddie was happy. No, he was much more than happy, happy didn't cut it. He was only 17 and he had the girl of his dreams right in front of him. What more could he ask for? The pair of them finished their breakfast at the same time, at which Freddie took the plates and began to wash them.

"I'm just gonna use your bathroom, don't get kidnapped or anything." she announced.

"Very funny, Sam. You know where it is right?" he said into thin air. Apparently she did know where it was.

As he finished with the plates, his front door creaked open.

"Carly? Brad? Is that you? Are you guys skipping school too?" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Fredward Benson. Mommy doesn't like a disobedient child."

A bone chilling shiver racked his body. How had his mom found him? And how did she get to Seattle?

"M-m-mom," he stuttered. "How did yo-"

"How did I get here? A few kind truck drivers got me here. I waited a while till a decent looking one came along, but it paid off." rang her insane voice. "Now, you better come with me, or els-"

"The hell with that! You're not taking him anywhere you crazy jank psycho!" yelled Sam as she ran out of the hallway, and charged into his mom.

Freddie willed her to stop, but she wouldn't listen, pinning her to the floor in an arm bar. By some miraculous act, Freddie's mom managed to throw her off. Sending Sam to the kitchen bench. It wasn't much of a hit, but Sam stayed there, feigning injury. Really, she was waiting for Mrs. Benson to get up and charge her. She did just that, and at the last second, Sam side stepped it. Sending Mrs. Benson into the marble countertop. Whilst she was on the floor, in a complete daze from colliding with the counter, Sam marched over to the couch. Finding the bag, she pulled out the taser remote.

"Don't think for a second that you can love him as much as I will! You're nothing but bad news for my Freddiekins! Bad! News!" hissed Mrs. Benson.

"Oh shut your pie hole lady." retorted Sam, digging the taser into her neck, knocking her unconscious.

"SAM! NO!" yelled Freddie. "You ki-"

"Relax will ya? I didn't kill her." she assured him. "Here, she still has a pulse." offering Freddie her limp forearm.

Sure enough, there was a pulse. Faint, but it was there. He was relieved, after what his mom did to him, he wanted a lot of things to happen to her. But getting killed wasn't one of them. He looked at her face, unmoving in her forced unconsciousness. She wasn't going to take him this time, and he had his beautiful girlfriend Sam to thank for that. Pulling her into a tight embrace, he passionately kissed her. The thrill of the moment amplifying the buzzing butterflies in their stomachs. Sam dropped the remote to kiss him back, wrapping both her arms around her neck and mounting him. He ran his hands up the outsides of her slender thighs, gripping them tightly to hold her up. Their lips were working hard, almost vacuuming the air out of each others lungs.

"Wait, wait wait!" said Sam, foolishly yanking herself away from his tender lips. "What do we do with… her?" pointing awkwardly at his mom. "Well, we can't leave her here, we have to take her to an asylum."

Freddie dropped her, holding her upright as she was still woozy from that last kiss.

"What are you talking about?" clearly confused.

"Your mom hasn't been taking her meds, Freddie." she mentioned.

"What meds?"

Sam pulled three bottles out of her purple sweatpants.

"These ones you nub!" she declared, pushing them towards him. "I found them in the bathroom!"

With the reading of the labels, it dawned on him that his mother was taking medication behind his back.

"Oh chiz, I thought you knew about these!" she exclaimed, seeing the look on his face. "Here, see? I know this one, Risperdal, and these two, Zyprexia and Haldol. They gave these to the loony's at Troubled Waters."

"Wait, you're saying that…" he realised.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but your mom is clinically insane." she said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to read and review guys! I think the next chapter will be the last for the fic. I'll see. :) <strong>_


	9. iNever Thought I'd Be Here Again

_**Disclaimer: The iCarly name, characters and show belong to Dan Schnieder. I own nothing.**_

**_This is it guys! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>iNever Thought I'd Be Here Again.<strong>

Troubled Waters Mental Institution had a penchant for making Sam feel uneasy. Walking up to it, she stared up at those bolted windows, the curved metal grilles sometimes mistaken for elegant decorations rather than the cages that they really were. Never had she imagined she'd have to come back here, and on her own will too. It wasn't all bad, because the moment Freddie slipped his fingers between hers, the anxiety slipped away.

"You didn't have to come along, you know that right?" pointed out Freddie.

"Nah, it's okay. It's time we both made up anyway." she admitted. "But I'm not going soft okay? I'm only doing this for you." she warned.

"Doesn't that still mean you're still going soft…"

"Benson… Just because I find you cute, doesn't mean I won't punch you. It just means I won't hit your face." she interjected.

"God, I love you." proclaimed Freddie. "Don't ever change."

"Aww. Freddweird, you're such a girl!" she laughed, poking him on the shoulder. "I love you too, baby." smiling at him.

"So you ready to do this? Or…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready. Lets do this." she confirmed.

Together they walked up to the arched doorway, and pushed open the glass doors. To her surprise, Sam didn't feel the cold, surgical chill that she felt when she was here. Then again, the reason why she was in here was now her boyfriend, and when he was around, even the F.B.I couldn't scare her. Their relationship was going great. Granted, it had only been a month, but it didn't change the fact that she loved him, and that he loved her. Freddie and Sam, or "Seddie" as they had been affectionately labelled by their fans on , walked hand-in-hand into the visiting ward. Where they were greeted by a host of mental patients, including the turtle faced one who claimed he was from the future.

"You two will become the leaders of an extremist resistance in 2048." he buzzed, staring at the both of them intently.

Neither of them knew what to say. Thankfully, they didn't have to, as a cheery voice cried out from the other side of the room.

"Freddiekins!" Mrs. Benson called.

After Sam discovered the medication in the bathroom, and told Freddie about it, they both called the doctor that was listed on the bottles. Dr. Irman, Freddie's mom's psychiatrist had informed them that she had been taking medication for her Excessive Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and that he was afraid an episode like that would happen. After that, he suggested that she be put in an institution for a time, only to be monitored and assessed. Over the past three weeks that Freddie visited her, she'd been showing signs of her normal tolerable neurotic self. It gave him even more hope that she didn't openly repulse Sam when they walked up to her.

"Hi Mom." he said, moving towards her to give her a hug.

"Oh I missed you! And hello Samantha, what brings you here?" Mrs. Benson inquired.

Taking a seat at the table, Sam gathered up the might to mutter an apology, even though she believed that Mrs. Benson should be apologising to her.

"Mrs. Benson… I… uh…" she stammered.

Freddie wrapped a comforting arm around her hunched shoulders. He knew how hard it was for her to say sorry to anyone. Except for him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." she blurted. "Sorry for using that taser thingo on you." avoiding eye contact.

Mrs. Benson took it very well, in fact, after she had been taking her medication regularly, she even accepted the fact that Freddie and Sam were dating. With a compassionate look in her eye, Mrs. Benson put her hand over Sam's.

"I appreciate this Samantha, I really do." she declared. "but if anyone's going to apologise, it should be me."

Sam was very surprised at this, springing her head up and staring at Mrs. Benson's sincere face. "I was the one that had the psychotic outburst, and tased you, twice. So, yes, I'm sorry." she apologised.

It was still so surprising to Sam, but she gracefully accepted it.

"Thanks Mrs. Benson." Sam managed to say.

Freddie looked at his watch, and jumped.

"Oh, hey, we should get going, we have that creative meeting with Carly and Brad over at Pini's. I'll bring the car around, and I'll meet you outside." remarked Freddie, getting up and leaving Sam with Mrs. Benson. For a while, they sat there, awkwardly. Till Sam plucked up and said something that she knew would at least ease Mrs. Benson while she was here.

"I'll take good care of Freddie, Mrs. B. While you're in here and everything." she declared.

Equally as surprised by this as Sam was when she apologised, Mrs. Benson's face lit up with a motherly joy.

"I'm sure you will dear. That boy loves you, you know that? I can see it in the way he looks at you. A mother never misses a thing like that." she told Sam. "He's even mentioned it a couple times. Reminds me of my husband…" she reminisced. "Freddie gives you the same googly eyes Leonard gave me." a tear glistening from her eye.

_Ah chiz. This is actually touching._

Sam held back the urge to hug Mrs. Benson and cry loudly. It just wasn't her thing.

"Wow… that's uh…"

"Don't worry dear, I know you love him too. Not many people would beat up their boyfriend's mother the way you did." she joked.

Instantly, the mood lifted, and the two of them shared a good laugh.

"Oh! Have you had the quesadilas here? They're the bomb!" announced Sam.

"Why yes I have! And they are, I think it's in the type of cheese…" she mused. "Oh yes, go! Freddie must be waiting for you outside!" she commanded lightly.

"I'll see you Mrs. Benson." she said. "I hope you don't get too bored in here like I did."

"Don't worry dear, I won't. Oh! And remember to give Freddie his tick bath!" she noted loudly.

"Sure!" Sam called back, walking out of the visiting ward, with the very interesting image of her and Freddie in the bath tub together.

* * *

><p>Spotting Freddie's car, Sam approached it and opened the door, letting out the mellow tunes of a singer on the radio. Putting on her seat-belt, Sam realised that she recognised the song.<p>

"Hey, who sings this? It sounds really familiar." she asked Freddie.

Freddie scoffed, and said,

"It's 'Running Away' by AM."

A nostalgic feeling rose in her chest as he said that. Sam sat there, letting the smooth tones of the song take her back to the night where Freddie and her shared their first kiss. She could feel the car begin to move under her as Freddie steered it into the street.

"This is kinda like our song isn't it?" she thought.

"Kinda? Sam, this _is _our song." clasping her hand in his, with his other hand on the wheel.

The two of them were extremely content with their lives. Freddie was set on going to Washington State University, with Sam working hard to get in as well. Would she get in? No one knew. Would the two of them last? Maybe. What mattered to them most was each day that they spent together, because they took things a day at a time. As long as the look in their eyes after waking up to each other every day never went away, and the sparks that flashed in their hearts when they kissed never faded, they'd be perfect. Guess what? They'd never disappear.

"Oh hey, I got a text from Spencer." announced Sam, pulling her phone out of her jeans.

"What does it say?"

Sam laughed at the message.

_Classic Spencer. _

"Apparently, him and Socko got a whole bunch of trampolines, some cows, dogs, pigs and cats, and they're making them jump on the trampolines." she guffawed.

"Really?"

"yeah, he says, 'it's like the pigs and the cows are flying!'" reciting the message.

"That's crazy!" Freddie declared, finally parking his car in front of Pini's.

_Flying pigs? Definitely crazy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so ends "Unfinished Business." I hoped you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it, cause I seriously pulled some late nights to get all of my inner Seddie cravings out. <strong>_

_**Leave your complete reviews and such, tell me what you woulda loved to see in it, and don't be afraid to Private Message me and stuff if you want to work on something together! **_

_**Again, thanks heaps for all of your awesome comments, they really helped in making this fic. :) **_


End file.
